Nothing Left of Me
by always-kh
Summary: oneshot. She stares at her reflection... and it stares back. And she can't breathe. post kh II auish slightish horror if any. mostly psychological.


**What's Left?**

**_(Fractured and Shattered)_**

She stood alone listening to all the lighthearted wrestling outside her door out by the crashing waves. But she didn't like those sounds anymore. Didn't belong anymore. And even as much as these noises comforted her (so so familiar and nice because maybe everything was all a dream), the problem was that so many things had happened (and those sounds only made the emptiness inside her echo). And no one_ knew_. Everyone else was the same and they thought she was too. They remembered nothing of the long wait for the two boys to return.

And the boys themselves? Well they didn't speak of any of it; it was as if an unspoken pact had been made between them.

Or maybe the problem really was her... if something happened others would remember. So if only she remembered... maybe they weren't the problem but her. Had she lost it?

She looked at her reflection just the same as ever. She even grabbed a strand of hair and peered at it for good measure but no it was still the same as ever, her skin too.

And that was something wrong too. Because something so life-changing should be KNOWN. Expounded upon. Studied. SOMETHING! But no. It was forgotten and all signs were gone without a trace. Just like that girl... Naminé.

She had tried talking to the girl at first but had never received any sort of response. Except... sometimes when she stared at the glass her reflection seemed to morph ever so slightly, hair and skin lightening, her eyes washed of all color as though it had left and bled out along with the tears she cried (like watercolors so pretty and yet so sad...).

And now she waited for the other girl to appear again. She had begun to more often now too and she talked and the things she had spoken of (toying with memories, puppet Sora, Oblivion, so many threats and promises, escape, hurt, redemption sought but never received) sent her head spinning. (Sora had abandoned and forgotten her-- both of them actually-- that much she understood from all of this).

And the image reappeared and she grimaced. But she wanted to reach out so badly and touch the other girl, longed for some proof of existence. But she touched only the cold, gilded metal of the mirror's frame. And another piece of her crumbled, broke, and shattered. Too small to pick up. But that was okay. Because she'd already been broken before for so long. (Because not only did Sora pick a girl who never really existed over her but he'd completely forgotten about her; the other girl had taken her place. So which one was real?) And this girl was a piece of Kairi, broken from her so long before and foiling any attempts at repair. All the little broken pieces of her still cut and hurt and she bled like the girl before her couldn't. So she tried to touch her, to harm her back; she'd taken blades and sticks to her image and carved her name over them, had even broken many smaller mirrors. But she always found herself peering over at the shards and another's face met her instead and so she would scoop them up only to feel the sharp pricks against her skin, to feel the warmth leaving her body. And she wondered what it would feel like if she stopped breathing, stopped drawing in air like the girl before her... could she face this phantom then?

But now every time she went out people whispered things about her and she heard them many never even took pains to conceal it. And she only let her lips draw up in the traces of a smile (because after all what did they know?) Anxious faces greeted her now (the mayor and his wife the ones who had taken her in because she was alone, all alone). So now specialists met with her (and told her so many things that she was sick, so unwell and had been for so long, that everything would make sense once she got better). At least she got to speak to Sora too. But his eyes made something in her ache and feel so sad and yet angry too as he looked at her with pity, claiming to love her. But she knew which it was he loved. And soon she would breathe no more and match the girl in the mirror. And the mockery would stop.

* * *

**A/N:**

yeah i just wrote this and decided to post it so sorry if it sucks. i had to write SOMETHING. but it is inspired in part by a song "breathe no more" by evanescence a yt link is below so you can listen to it.

http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v= cA7h_HjLtbE (just delete the spaces this is one of the better and most fitting kh vids i found)

ps--- please **VOTE in my polls! **i try to change them regularly so keep checking and voting. and check out my other, hopefully better stuff.


End file.
